


【锤基】厨房Play

by YXS05



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【锤基】厨房Play

阿斯加德的厨房今天热闹非凡。Loki在一大早收到来自地球的Bucky发来的中秋贺信之后，心里冉升起亲手做月饼的想法。

然后他拿着自己的手机，把侍从、厨子从厨房里赶出去，兴致勃勃的开始按照网上的教程尝试起来。

Thor是被楼下巨大的碰撞时吵醒的，他摸了摸身旁空出来的位置，顶着还没睡醒的脑袋下楼，然后在厨房门口看见了一只“白”Loki，因为他的围裙和身上都站满了面粉。

“你来得正好。”Loki瞥了他一眼，帮我去把那个叫莲蓉的东西从冰柜里拿出来。”他正在和面，看着手机上的指示加水加糖，还加了黄油。

“你在干什么？”Thor凑上前看了一眼面水，又看了一眼手机上的照片，然后说，一点都不像啊。”“等会儿就像了。”Loki小踹了Thor一脚，“快去拿东西。”

Thor揉了揉眼睛，打开冰柜上下扫了一眼，“没看见莲花。”“莲花你个头。”Loki狠狠地看了他一眼，把沾满面水的手伸进冰柜里，掏出一个半透明带着浅绿色的膏状物，顺便拿了一盒咸蛋黄出来。

几分钟后，Loki手里的面粉已经成型了。他狡黠地向着Thor笑了一下，“你看吧，现在就像了。”Thor看着对方带着小骄傲的表情，心里痒痒的，伸手就把对方圈进自己怀里，像一只大金毛一样把头搁在对方肩上。

“离我远点，碍事。”Loki因为手不能乱碰，只好用跨向后顶了顶，然后听见了一声闷哼。

“Loki…”Thor的声音像染上了一层薄纱，手开始不安分的往对方围裙下松垮的睡袍里钻，“干什么…嘶…”Loki意识到身后的人的企图之后，下意识想开骂，却被立刻揪住了胸前的一点，被迫换成了语气词。

“你做你的，不用管我。”Thor的吻蜻蜓点水一样迅速落在他颈后，一手撑开他的四角裤，套弄起他下面的东西。

“嘿…”Loki敏感的弓起腰，想要转身却被对方牢牢压在台面上，想去洗手都没办法。“我还等着你的小甜点呢，别放弃啊弟弟。”Thor恶趣味的掀起他的睡袍把裤子褪下来，从自己的口袋里掏出来润滑剂，沾了点就把指头塞进了小穴里。“唔！”Loki受到刺激立刻加紧了后穴，“你从哪儿来的？！”

“口袋里就有。”Thor无辜的眼神让Loki没法质疑他是故意计划好的，咬着下唇适应着，Thor却并没有打算让他消停，“别停啊，接着做小月饼，你的面还没弄好。”Thor一边刺激着小穴，一边督促对方的工作。Loki咬咬牙，接着和起了面，艰难的看着手机上的图，把面搓成粗长条状。

“这形状不错。”Thor笑着看着Loki手下出现的面长条，三根手指在对方后穴里弄出啧啧水声。Loki已经渐渐习惯了开拓的感觉，长舒了一口气，揪着面团揉成饼状。

就在他觉得压得差不多可以放莲蓉的时候，一个坚硬的东西开始挤进自己的身体里，让他低低的呻吟一声，手上的东西掉了下来。

“Thor！”Loki怀着愤怒的情绪叫了肇事者一声，对方却还是坚定的把铁杆送到了最深处，然后长出了一口气。“怎么了？”肇事者并没有认错的态度，反而看着指控者，一脸无辜地问。

“嘶…别动…”Loki气到不知道骂他什么好，在对方缓缓的准备抽插的时候不适的抬高了腰阻止对方，主动前倾去适应。他的动作让Thor危险的笑了一下，然后拉起对方的手让他靠在自己身上，突然的改变让Loki惊喘一声。

“你的面掉了，弟弟。”Thor在调整好自己的姿势，开始有规律的抽查起来，不忘提醒一下对方。“混蛋…”Loki看着掉在地上的面饼，啐了一声，只能再揉下一个面团。

“Loki你今天好乖。”Thor的一个深挺，让Loki一个手抖差点没又让面团掉下去，于是他烦躁的开口，“闭上你的嘴。”

Thor耸了耸肩，扭着对方的头转了九十度霸道的欺压上去，贪婪的汲取对方口中的津液，逼迫对方的舌尖和自己共舞，在离开Loki唇的时候，Thor满意的看着对方不稳的喘了几口气，加快了运动的频率。

“嗯…不行…慢点…”Loki被突然的加速弄的手足无措，肘部直接压在了面团上，原本已经握在手里的莲蓉往装蛋黄的盒子里掉。“小心一点，”Thor眼疾手快的握住莲蓉，帮他放在那团面上，笑道，“这个速度不行啊Loki。”

“你给我…给我放手…”Loki竭力想摆脱对方控制着自己前端的手，也顾不上手上沾着的面粉，抓着对方的隔壁扯动。“你放松一点…”Thor很听话的松开了对方的前端，转手一巴掌打在他臀部，“你快夹断我了。”

“断了…才好…嗯…”Loki的话断断续续的说出来，一条腿就被惩罚性的高抬上桌面，后穴最大程度的打开，Thor用力的撞击起来，肉体相撞发出清晰的啪啪声。“唔！嗯！太深…太深了！”Loki被迫趴在桌面上，修长的手撑在桌面上握紧拳头，脸涨的通红。

在猛烈的攻击了一轮之后，Thor抱着对方旋转了一百八十度，在他低低的呜咽声里抱着对方的臀部，就这悬空的姿势一下一下的深入撞击。

Loki失焦的眼睛看着上方，艰难的用鼻音掩盖自己的呻吟，但很快在对方狂风骤雨一样的抽插里溃不成军。

“我…我受不了了…受不了了…哥！”Loki死死的抓着对方的背，在一声尖锐的哭腔里，白灼喷涌而出，体内也被冲出的热流灌满。

他颤抖着从高潮里回过神，看着眼前海蓝色的眼睛，带着小小的羞耻心低声说，“放我下来。”“你站不稳。”Thor带笑的声音传来，让Loki又羞又恼想开口反驳，却被轻轻放在桌面上。

Thor扭着他的头去看桌面上的东西，面团已经被他压成了面饼，莲蓉和蛋黄混在一起，上面沾了少许星星点点的白色液体，Loki立刻赤红着脸转了回来。

“想吃月饼叫厨子去弄。”Thor爱极了自己弟弟害羞的表情，低下头去吻他的额头，然后在对方的惊呼声里把他再次抱起来。

“不过你要先让我吃饱了。”


End file.
